


Spring Quay

by CrossedQuills



Series: Spring Break in Lucis [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Oral, Sex, Sexual Frustration, rated for later chapters, very light dubious consent due to alcohol use, voeyur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/pseuds/CrossedQuills
Summary: Takes place during the same timeline as Snowed In, Prompto and Nocits are in Galdin Quay for vacation. Prompto was thrilled about getting his crush away from Insomnia and prying eyes for a few days, but he wasn't counting on having three Glaives keeping an eye on them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to assume that the drinking age in Lucis is 18. Just roll with it.

Prompto opened his bleary eyes to the strange sun lit bedroom and reached out for his glasses before he remembered that he didn’t need them anymore. He hadn’t for a few months, but old habits die hard. Especially when you were still half asleep.

Reaching down on the floor he found his pants and fished through his pockets for his phone. The first pocket had his wallet and a few empty condom wrappers. He flipped his pants over and his phone clattered loudly to the ground.

There was a groan and the form behind him on the bed shifted and rolled over before draping an arm around his middle.

Prompto picked up his phone and rubbed his eyes as he turned it on and checked the time. His eyes went wide and he blinked hard again to focus his vision. “FUCK!” He launched himself out of the bed and threw his pants on before looking around for his shoes. He shoved them on his feet without bothering to find his socks as the man still in the bed sat up in alarm.

“What’s the matter?”

Prompto turned quickly to the raven haired man his age and pulled his shirt over his head. “Overslept, gotta run! Sorry.”

The blonde was already out the door and a few steps when the man still in the bed yelled, “Hey, wait! I never got your name.”

In truth Prompto did feel bad leaving so quickly, but this was one of the worst days for his alarm to not go off. The bus for Galdin Quay was leaving in an hour and there was no way he was going to miss it.

Thank the gods that he was a fast runner. His parents house was maybe a mile away and he managed to make it in six minutes flat. He burst into his house and yelled out “I’m home,” without expecting any sort of response. There rarely was.

He sprinted upstairs and brushed his teeth while he let the water in the shower warm up. He kicked his sneakers off and stripped himself of the clothes that still smelled like the alcohol and cigarettes of the night before. He tossed his wet toothbrush in his prepacked bag (thank you for the suggestion Ignis). He hopped in the shower, scrubbing off the sweat, sex, and the film of shame he always had after another random club hookup.

He really hadn’t intended to go home with anyone, but this guy from last night…what was his name? He’d had shoulder length raven hair, pale skin, and a build similar to his own. His voice was deeper than he normally went for, so when they were in bed Prompto had tried his best to either keep something in his mouth or his face mashed into the pillows. It had worked for the most part and Prompto could let his mind wander to who he wished were really in bed with him. 

Prompto shook his head to bring himself back to reality and killed the water. He didn’t have time for fantasies at the moment.

Drying and brushing his hair without bothering with styling products (those were already in his bag anyway) he quickly threw on a band t-shirt and a snug pair of jeans before finding where he’d kicked his sneakers. He did a final sweep of his room to make sure he had everything before grabbing his backpack, a breakfast bar, and dashing out the door.

Running was a little slower with the backpack, but the bus station wasn’t too far from his home. He arrived a few minutes later to find the bus idling at the curb and two annoyed Glaives in civilian wear looking at him. “H-Hey guys,” Prompto said, a little winded. He probably should have drank some water while he was at the house.

Libertus crossed his arms. “And here I thought we’d only have to babysit one kid this trip.”

Prompto chuckled nervously.  “No such luck. Where’s Noct?”

“On the bus already. Hop on, it’s about to leave.”

“Thanks.” Prompto gave his bad to the driver to stow and climbed on. The bus was packed with people. Most of which per Prompto and Noct’s age, some he remembered from school but fortunately most of them were new faces. There was one woman with her brunette hair tied up in a lazy bun that Prompto recognized as another Glaive. She had one food sprawled out over the two seats next to her, presumably to save the seat for the others. When she saw Prompto board she silently thumbed toward the back of the bus.

Prompto looked and sure enough there was Noctis, tucked away half way down the bus against a window. He looked up briefly and waved his friend over before returning to his game.  “Hey, Buddy. Sorry I’m late.”

“S’okay. You made it before we left at least. I called you a few times.”

“You did?” Prompto looked at his phone and indeed there were a few missed calls. “Guess I was in the shower. Sorry man I overslept.”

Noctis’ blue eyes glanced up. “That explains the hair. It’s been a while since you’ve let it hang.”

Prompto rubbed the back of his head nervously. He was sure his hair looked a mess from running and the sweat from in between his house and the bus stop. “Y-yeah. Well my gel was in the bag, so I figured I’d just do it when we got there.”

The prince shrugged. “You might as well leave it down for now. I don’t know about you, but I plan on taking a dive in the water the moment we get there.”

Prompto noticed that Noctis was already clad in his swim trunks and upon looking around the bus he noticed that most of the patrons were clad similarly. He felt oddly overdressed in his jeans and sneakers.

There was the telltale clicks and clangs of the stowage below being shut and locked as Libertus and the third Glaive came on board followed by the bus driver. The Glaives were clad in civilian attire, but in all honesty they couldn’t have stood out more. The three of them were at least five years older than most of the bus riders and not born crown citizens. If that wasn’t enough they kept scanning the crowd with their eyes intermittently. The only one that didn’t look like a straight up body guard was the woman with the messy bun. She had her nose buried in the paperback she’d brought.

Noctis sighed next to Prompto and mumbled under his breath, “If they didn’t know someone famous was on the bus yet, the do now.” He pouted and clicked away at his mobile game.

Prompto whispered back. “Oh, don’t worry Noct. Most of these guys are too excited to notice anything.” He elbowed his best friend. “Seriously man, our first real spring break away from home. Aren’t you even a little bit excited?” He tilted his head so he was nearly between Noct’s phone and his face.

When the prince could ignore him no more he cracked a smile. “Okay, fine. I am excited.”

“Yeaaahh. Thought so.” Prompto made a fist and playfully shoved Noct’s shoulder as the bus pulled away from the station and out toward the gates of Insomnia.

 

The bus ride was a few hours long and inevitably Prompto had dozed off at some point along with most of the bus. At some point the road took a hairpin turn, causing the blonde to stir awake and rub the back of his stiff neck. He was immediately greeted with a pleasant weight on his shoulder.

Noctis was leaning on him as he dozed. It wasn’t the first time it had happened, but Prompto counted his blessings every time it did. There were times after school when Ignis was driving him around that Noctis would doze off in the short space of time in between school and training with Gladio. He liked to grab his cat naps when he could and more often than not he ended up slumping over to the only other body in the back seat, him.

Prompto leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the moment before some of the other riders started to stir and make noise. A few palm trees zipped by the windows and soon the entered a tunnel before emerging to a view that was worthy of a post card. The waters of Galdin Quay were lapis lazuli blue and surrounded by a ring of sand the color of raw sugar. Everyone got up and started looking out the south facing windows. Prompto would have loved to get a photo, but they were moving too fast so he just enjoyed the view while he could. Maybe he’d trek up the hill for a photo later.  

The bus made another hairpin turn and Noctis flopped off Prompto’s shoulder towards the window, waking him. He reached his arms up and yawned. “Are we there yet?”

“Gettin’ there. Just a few more minutes.”

The bus slowed and then crept to a stop in the parking lot before the doors opened and a veritable flood of people exited. A few minutes later they had their bags and they, along with the Glaives, hurried toward the western edge of the beach to try and claim the haven for themselves. Thankfully they seemed to be early to the festivities as most of the patrons were too busy harassing the Quay staff for rooms or caravan rentals to even consider the haven.

It was the first one Prompto had seen in real life and honestly it seemed a little intimidating to step up on to with its glowing runes and already smoldering fire. There was a faint tingle to the air around it and he figured it had something to do with its daemon warding properties. It made his skin itch for some reason at first, but he quickly got used to it. Noctis didn’t seem as affected by it. Odd.

“Hey,” Noct said, “hurry up and get your swimsuit on. I want to get in the water before everyone else does.”

Prompto smiled at his friend and poked through his bag before finding his trunks. He hopped down to the other side of the haven facing away from the crowd and quickly shed his jeans and slid his swimsuit on. Climbing back up to put his pants and shirt away he grabbed his towel and sunblock.

Noctis had already kicked off his shoes and dropped his shirt on top of them. Prompto tried his best to keep his eyes on his friends face, though Noct didn’t seem to notice when he failed a few times. The prince was filling out nicely due to his training with Gladio and the handful of jog’s Prompto had talked him into. “Ready?” Noct asked.

Prompto was brought back to reality and smiled. “Hell yeah I am. Let’s go.”

 

X~X~X

Alright, I’m gonna pull what I did with “Shed Some Light On Things” and ask you guys what you want to read as I go. I’ve got a vague idea what I want to happen and its gonna cause a lot of frustration and misunderstandings. But I’m writing this for you guys after all, so comment and let me know what YOU want. Lay it on me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward fishing and drunken karaoke.

*Partially inspired by Robbie Daymond (Prompto’s US voice actor) singing on livestream.

 

The first thing Noctis did after they arrived at the Quay was make a B-line to the dock and get some fishing in before the crowd started to disturb the water and scare away all the fish. He sat on the edge of the dock and poked through his tackle box for the appropriate lure.

Glancing up he noticed the Glaive, Crowe, in her swimsuit, making herself comfortable in the patch of sand near the dock. The idea was that the three Glaives would keep an eye on him in rotation in civilian attire. Like they were just part of their group and having a good time. Not three highly skilled bodyguards hawking over the future King of Lucis. Noctis looked around for Libertus and Pelna. He couldn’t find them right away, but he was sure they were nearby.

He returned to his tackle box and frowned. He really should have organized it before putting it away for winter. The bobbers were mixed with the sinkers and there was line tangled in all of it. What a mess.

Footfalls against the dock behind him alerted him to Prompto’s approach. He’d know that stride anywhere. “Hey Noct, you want some sunblock?”

The prince shook his head. “Nah, I’m good. There’s only a few hours of daylight left anyway.” He looked up and saw that Prompto was already putting some on his arms and torso.  

“Well… Yeah, but its only like three in the afternoon. We haven’t been out in the sun for months. I’m no redhead, but I know I’ll burst into flames if I don’t have protection.” The blonde emphasized the point by applying a decent gob of the SPF across the bridge of his nose.

Noctis noticed Prompto having a difficult time getting some beyond his shoulders. “You want help?”

Prompto paused for a moment before holding out the tube to him. Noctis took it and squeezed some on his hands. His friend flinched when his fingers made contact with his back. His hands must be cold. He smeared the lotion across his friends back, noticing that he’d filled out a bit since the last time he’d seen him shirtless. Prompto had mentioned working out more since Gladio kept calling him scrawny. Whatever he was doing it seemed to be working. Noctis rubbed a little harder and the sunblock finally started to soak in. “Six, man. What is this SPF two hundred?”

“One fifty. I told you man, I burn easy.” Prompto said, turning his head toward the tackle box. He pulled out a yellow feathered lure and laughed. “Dude, is this thing a Chocobo?”

Noctis rubbed the remaining sunblock off his hands onto his swim trunks. “Yeah. It actually works really well on fish around here. You wanna try and catch something?”

Prompto chuckled. “Are you serious? I couldn’t catch a cold.”

Summoning is rod from the ether Noctis was thankful the line on it hadn’t tangled. He bent down and tied on the Chocobo lure before holding the rod out to his friend. “Go on. Worst thing you can possibly do is owe me some line and a new lure.”

Prompto took it and walked to the edge of the dock. He fumbled with the reel for a minute before winding up and whipping the rod forward. The lure plopped in the water a few feet in front of him. “Awww, man.”

Noct chuckled. “Try again.”

Prompto reeled in a bit, wound up, and dropped the lure backwards onto the dock. He reeled it in again, trying not to snag it on the wood. “Heh, told you I’m no good at this.”

Noctis walked up to him and put his hand over Prompto’s near the reel. “Don’t feel bad. It took me a while to get good at it. It’s all about when you release and at what angle. Here…” he wrapped his arm around his friend and put his left hand over Prompto’s.

“N-Noct?” Prompto stuttered out. “What are you…?”

He ended up pressing his chest to Prompto’s back, part of him hoped the sunblock didn’t rub off and give him a bizarre tan line. He spoke just over his friends left shoulder. “Now, you put your finger over the line here and flip this part over to release the tension. Pull back, and release about two-thirds the way through the arc. Ready?” Prompto nodded, but he was super tense. He wiggled his friend from side to side playfully.  “C’mon man. Loosen up. You can’t cast if you’re all stiff.”

“Noct, I um… about that…”

He pulled the reel back, “You just swish, and flick.” The lure sailed off a good distance and plopped into the water. Noctis smiled and set the line. “See? You just need to get the hang of- whoa!” There was a huge splash at the end of the line as the rod nearly bent in half.

“Noct! Six, what did we snag?” Prompto lurched forward toward the docks edge. Noct tightened his grip around him and dug his heels into the boards beneath their feet.

Noct saw the line going to the right so he moved the rod that way. When it paused for a moment he reeled. “Hey, Buddy it looks like you’re gonna catch a beast for your first fish!”

Prompto laughed, excited. “I wish I had my camera on me. This would be a great-” his words were cut short as the line went taught again and yanked the two of them off the dock and into the water with a splash.

The line snapped before Noctis had a chance to get a better grip on the rod. He stood up and helped his friend to his feet in the waist deep water. “Well, at least the water’s warm.” He turned to his wet friend and banished his fishing rod. Prompto’s hair was soaked and plastered to the side of his face in a way that made Noct laugh. “You look like a drowned Chocobo.”

A haughty smile crept to Prompto’s lips as he splashed Noct.

Noctis splashed back. Prompto did the same, and soon they had been reduced to fits of laughter as one tried to out soak the other.

Crowe lowered her sunglasses at the scene and chuckled to herself. “There’s our future king. Six save us.”

A few hours later the day grew cool and the pair found themselves in a corner of the lido deck under the watchful gaze of Libertus from the bar. Noctis finished his beer and stood up, picking up Prompto’s empty bottle too. “I’m going to try and get another drink. You want one?”

Prompto’s gaze tore away from the group singing karaoke on the other side of the room. “Yeah sure. You think Libertus would let us get some shots?”

“Doubt it.”

“You know you could probably just order him to let you have as much as you want… technically.”

Noctis considered this. “I don’t think so. He’s under orders from dad to keep us out of trouble and I’m sure that is code for ‘don’t let them get too drunk and ridiculous’.”

Prompto pouted. “But that’s the whole point of Spring Break. Getting smashed, making an ass of yourself, and doing things you might regret in the morning.”

“I know, right?” Noctis said. “By the way, you left your camera in the tent right? I’d rather not have evidence if I do manage to get hammered.”

Prompto nodded. “It’s in my bag.”

“Good. I’ll see if I can snag us another drink.” He turned to the bar while Prompto’s attention veered back to the twenty-somethings already wrecked and singing Journey off key.

Passing the Glaive at the bar he handed the empty bottles to the bar back. “Don’t suppose we’re allowed to order some shots,” Noctis asked.

“I don’t think your father would appreciate that.” Libertus said, taking a small sip of his own beer. “Besides, you just turned eighteen last summer, how much liquor could you possibly hold?”

“Only one way to find out.”

The Glaive shook his head. “No way kid. I’m not holding your hair back while you vomit. Pretty sure that’s outside my job description. You started with beer, stick to beer. It’s not a great idea to mix anyway.”

Noctis sulked. “Fine.” He turned to the bartender and said something. A moment later Libertus watched as the bartender placed two amber filled pitchers on the bar. Noctis picked them up and winked at his guard. “I think this should tide us over for the next hour.”

Libertus grumbled something as the Prince walked over and deposited the pitchers on the table. Prompto’s eyes lit up when he saw it. “Score!” He poured himself a cup. “Hey, Noct you wanna try some karaoke?”

Noctis shook his head. “There isn’t enough alcohol in the world to get me up there, but you go ahead.”

Prompto downed half his first beer and burped. “Let me just get some liquid courage in me and you got it.”

A pitcher of beer later Prompto was walking up to the small stage and picking a song from the queue. Noctis’ head was swimming pleasantly as he poured himself the last of his beer. A guitar riff started over the speakers and Noctis looked up at his friend. His face was already crimson and Noct wasn’t sure if it was from his nerves or the alcohol. Probably both.

Prompto cleared his voice and held the microphone to his lips.

 

 _“Tell me what you really like_  
Baby I can take my time  
We don't ever have to fight  
Just take it step-by-step  
I can see it in your eyes  
'Cause they never tell me lies  
I can feel that body shake  
And the heat between your legs.”

 

                Noctis blinked and double checked that it was actually Prompto on stage. A few lightly slurred words aside, Prompto had a surprisingly good singer. Several of the patrons, in various stages between drunk and sober, started to clap along with his song.

 

 _“You've been scared of love and what it did to you_  
You don't have to run, I know what you've been through  
Just a simple touch and it can set you free  
We don't have to rush when you're alone with me

_I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe_  
I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe  
I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe  
I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe.”

The song repeated the verse and chorus with a pleasant beet. Noctis was too far into his cups to really pay attention to the lyrics, but he was enjoying it. When Prompto finished singing the audience applauded as he took a light bow and hopped off stage. Noctis noticed a curvaceous brunette woman eye Prompto as he passed her. Prompto’s face was still red as he sat down on the couch next to Noct. “Oh em gee, I can’t believe I made it through a whole song.”

Noctis feigned a star struck expression. “Goodness, and here I am, a lowly prince sitting next to a future pop star. Can I get an autograph?” He pulled his tank top up exposing his chest like a drunken fan-girl. To his surprise, Prompto grabbed a pen off a nearby tables check tray scrawled _P. Argentum_ in big swoopy letters with a heart at the end right across Noct’s left peck. He winced a bit, despite the alcohol in his system. “Gentle man. I’m still tender.”

Prompto made a haughty face. “Well I _did_ suggest you wear sunblock. I could kiss it and make it better if you want.”

Noctis laughed. “Sure.” Before the words had even exited his mouth his friends cool lips were against the hot skin of his chest. His eyes went wide, but was over as soon as it started. His friend lifted his head and looked up at him for a long moment before letting out an embarrassed laugh.

“Heh, sorry Noct. I’m drunk.” Prompto leaned back on the chair and turned his gaze away awkwardly.

Noctis was still holding his shirt up wide eyed. He hadn’t expected Prompto to actually do it and now, for some reason, his skin was even hotter on top of the sunburn. Clearing his throat, he lowered his shirt and glanced at the bar. Thankfully Libertus’ gaze was scanning the boardwalk toward the Lido deck instead of on them. Good. The last thing he needed was the Glaive making fun of the awkward moment.

A cocktail waitress came by and scooped up the empty pitchers. “Can I get y’all anything else?” She asked.

“Some water for me, please,” said Prompto. “I think I’ve reached my limit.”

Noctis noticed that Libertus was still scanning the crowd, so he took the opportunity when he had it. “Could I get a double shot of tequila and some lime please?”

The cocktail waitress smiled sweetly. “Sure thing, Sugar.”

When she departed Prompto looked at him. “You sure about that, Noct? Libertus said…”

“I know what he said, but I never get to let loose back in Insomnia. Let alone drunk. Besides I have you and three Glaives keeping an eye on me. What’s the worst that could happen?”

~

An hour later Prompto had Noct’s arm slung over his shoulders as he led him back to the tent at the haven. Libertus was a few strides behind them and Prompto could already see the other two Glaives sitting around the campfire ahead. “Evening,” said Crowe before glancing at the time her phone. “Or should I say ‘morning’?”

Pelna stood up from his Coleman chair and helped Prompto and Noctis over the ridge of the haven. “Did his Highness have a little too much fun?” the Glaive asked.

“Heh, a little.” Prompto laughed weakly. “I have some water in the tent. I’ll take care of him. Thanks for the help.”

“We back already?” Noct slurred as Prompto unzipped the tent and guided him in.

“Yeah, Buddy. In you go.”

Libertus grumbled something about not cleaning up puke in the morning before saying goodnight to the other Glaives and crawling into the second tent. Crowe wasn’t far behind him. “You got watch Pelna?” she asked.

He waved her off just as Prompto crawled into his tent too. “Night guys,” Prompto said before zipping the tent up behind him. Noctis was already sprawled across his bedroll and was feebly trying to kick his sneakers off. Prompto undid the laces and pulled his shoes off before doing the same to his own. He found one of the water bottles in the tent and unscrewed the cap before tapping the side of his friend’s face. “Noct… *tap* hey. Drink some water before you pass out.”

The prince propped himself up on an elbow and took the bottle. He chugged it before tossing the empty bottle aside and flopping back down on his mat. “Prom,” he slurred, “you take such good care of me.” He reached out and tapped Prompto’s thigh, letting his hand linger there. “Y’er a good singer too. There was a girl in the crowd checking you out. Did you see?”

Prompto hadn’t noticed her. “Sorry. Must have missed it.” Right now he couldn’t care less. He was sprawled out next to his best friend/crush with his hand on his thigh. He bit his lip and scooted closer so their noses were only a few inches apart. Noct’s eyes were fluttering in between sleep.

“You shoulda got her number…was pretty… probably made out…something.” Noct was rambling at this point. Prompto could feel his breath against his face.

“She’s not my type,” he said quietly. Their noses touched and every fiber of Prompto’s being wanted to lean forward and close the distance. Even with the pitcher of beer in his system there was still enough sense left in him to pull away. When he scooted back he realized that Noctis was now completely passed out and snoring lightly.

Prompto sat up and pulled his shirt and shorts off before crawling into his sleeping bag. He tried to close his eyes, but the feeling of Noctis sunburn skin under his lips was still fresh in his mind. The hard on he’d sprouted an hour ago had still not abated much to his chagrin. He wasn’t going to get to sleep like this, even with a buzz on.

Glancing over to his friend he made absolutely sure he was sleeping, reaching over and poking him in on the forehead for good measure. Once he was certain Noctis wouldn’t wake up any time soon he let his hand slip beneath the cover of the sleeping bag and slide his boxers down. It really was sad how worked up he was by one quick, joking, kiss. He closed his eyes and remembered how Noct felt under his lips for an instant. How he smelled. How he pictured Noctis would taste glazed with sweat and gasping beneath him as he slid his tongue along his skin. How he would sound saying his name breathlessly as he moved in him…or how Noct would move in _him_. When his imagination pulled back to view sweat dampened hair, swollen lips, and blown out pupils Prompto tipped over the edge in nearly record time.

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face in the cool air of the tent as he glanced over again to make sure Noctis hadn’t woken up. As per usual his friend slept like the dead, his breath still even and his face the picture of blissful drunken unconsciousness. Prompto reached out and found his shirt, cleaning himself up before stuffing it to the foot of his sleeping back to be cleaned up later.

Finally, Prompto closed his eyes and let himself drift off to a deep sleep riddled with the kisses and breathless words of the raven-haired prince sleeping next to him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto bumps into a familiar face.

*Sorry this chapter took so long to write. It's been a busy week. 

 

It was nearly lunch time when Noctis woke up. His head was pounding and he had to pee, but surprisingly he didn’t feel as bad as he thought he might. He glanced around the tent and noticed a few empty water bottles in the corner. Memories of Prompto helping him back to the tent and making him drink water came back to him. He looked over at the empty sleeping bag next to him and made a note to thank him when he found him. Knowing Prompto he’d probably gone for a run before walking around to get some photos.

Noctis kicked the sleeping bag off his legs and peeled his sweat soaked shirt over his head, wincing when the fabric rubbed along his sunburnt back. “Ouch,” he said to the empty tent. He put a hand on his chest and felt heat radiating off it. If the color of his arms were any indicator his shoulders and back probably didn’t look much better.

Scooting over to his bag he rummaged around until he found his spit kit and opened it to find three small vials of potion Ignis had packed for him. Probably for the explicit purpose of hangover cure. He unscrewed one of the vials and downed it, wincing at the bitter taste. He drank a bottle of water too while he waited for the potion to take effect.

As he sat there quietly the headache began to dissipate as did the redness on his skin. Noctis supposed it made sense. Potions cure burns from fire, so the fact that it was helping his sunburn as well was an added bonus to the hangover remedy. While he waited he closed his eyes as memories of last night began to creep back. He remembered drinking with Prompto at the bar, watching him sing, the feeling of his lips on his chest. His eyes snapped open and he glanced down. Still scrawled across his now-tan-not-burnt chest was _P.Argentum <3 _.

Noctis’ face felt hot for a new reason as he remembered the look on his best friends face as he lifted his head from the kiss. Granted he was pretty tipsy and apologized right away, but there was something in his violent blue eyes that seemed to speak something more. Noctis chewed lightly on his lower lip as he contemplated what that could mean.

It was probably nothing.

Prompto was always attempting to flirt awkwardly with girls at school and he’d even mentioned that he’d managed to take a beauty home a few times from a club, though Noct had never met any of them. He’d asked what they were like, but never really got any answers other than “nice” or “probably not your type”. Prompto was normally a font of jokes, but whenever anyone asked him personal stuff he would always clam up or change the subject, so Noctis hadn’t pressed it.

Maybe he’d ask him again after a few drinks again tonight. If Prompto could sing in front of a room full of people, maybe Noctis could get some information out of him too. Not necessarily to pry into his personal life, but… The more Noctis thought about the look on his friends face the more he wondered why he wasn’t more surprised when he’d kissed him. It was an odd feeling that he couldn’t exactly place. Noct himself had never so much as kissed someone. Prompto was the only person at school who wasn’t star struck about Noct being a prince, and to be honest most of the girls at school annoyed the shit out of him. On top of that he didn’t want to be someone’s claim to fame that they’d nailed the Prince of Lucis. Prompto was the only one at his side, with never so much as a ‘Highness’.

He treated Noctis like he was just another crown citizen. But maybe something more. Something that had nothing to do with his status.

It made his heart warm just at that thought alone.

Sunburn and hangover abated Noctis searched around for the sunblock before unzipping the tent and heading out to the sun kissed beach to find his friend.

~

Prompto perched on the end of the dock and absolutely vibrated with excitement as he snapped photos.

Dolphins. There were dolphins in the Quay.

They’d been chasing a school of fish when he first got there, but now they were just swimming lazily past the pier and soaking up the adoration of the few patrons that were lucky enough to be there before the lunch rush.

He’d been up for a few hours by now. His internal clock only letting him sleep so late before the rising temperature in the tent and his own restlessness made him crawl out of his sleeping bag and go for a jog. The beach had been surprisingly devoid of people when he ran. He supposed most people were sleeping in considering the amount of drunken patrons at the Lido deck the previous night.

He’d ended his run with a quick rinse off in one of the outdoor showers before popping back into the tent to grab some clean clothes. Noctis was still sleeping, of course, but thankfully he didn’t look too worse for wear. Prompto stripped down and threw on his red plaid board shorts and a t-shirt before liberally applying some SPF, grabbing his camera, and heading back out. He’d waved at Crowe who was sunbathing again just outside the ring of the haven before heading to the dock.

The dolphins finally grew bored of the onlookers and swam away. Leaving Prompto with several dozen photos to sort through.

Face down on his screen he flipped through the photos as he made his way back toward the bar to get a bite to eat. He deleted a few that were blurry and zoomed in on one particularly good one of a mother and baby dolphin. Prompto smiled and saved that one for later.

He was paying so much attention to his pictures that he wasn’t really watching where he was going. The edge of the dock was a lot closer than he though it was, and suddenly there was just air beneath his bare foot. As he began to fall all Prompto could think of was his camera and how it was about to be destroyed as he slow-motion fell from the side of the pier.

Suddenly someone grabbed his upper arm and gave him a hard yank, pulling him back onto the solid wood of the deck. Prompto lost his balance and ended up falling on his ass, but he was so relieved that he could care less about the embarrassment. He hugged his camera close to his chest like a child and looked up at his rescuer. “Holy shit. Thank you, I almost…” his words died in his mouth as he looked up at a handsome raven-haired man that was all too familiar.

The man he’d slept with the night before getting on the bus smiled at him. “Fancy meeting you here.” He held out a hand and helped Prompto up. “You know, I never did get your name before you ran off yesterday. I couldn’t have been _that_ bad.”

By now Prompto’s face was beat red with embarrassment. “Oh, gods no, I… you… I was going to miss my bus and… No, you were great.”

“You too.” He winked. “The names Fynn, by the way. You?”

“Prompto.”

“Could I buy you a drink, Prompto?”

Prompto made a face. “It’s a little early, isn’t it?”

“Dude we’re on vacation. There’s no such thing.”

He considered this. “True… but let me buy one for _you_. It’s the least I could do for running out on you and you just saved my camera and…” Prompto made himself stop talking. He always rambled when he was nervous. He’d never run into one of his one-night-stands before after leaving their bedroom.

Fynn nodded. “Sounds good.”

An hour and a tall Bloody Mary later and Prompto was feeling much more comfortable. The waitress came and took their plates and Fynn ordered a round of drinks on him this time. It was odd how comfortable Prompto was being around him. Probably because he was almost the spitting image of Noctis and they _had_ slept together after all. Prompto mused for a moment as Fynn talked about his job as a DJ back in Insomnia. His voice was a few octaves lower than Noct’s and the bridge of his nose was a bit more pronounced as was his jawline.

Prompto let his eyes go out of focus for a moment and pretended that it was Noctis across the table flirting with him. He felt the tiniest twist of guilt in his stomach as he did, but he pushed it aside as he had many times before. There was no way Noctis would ever flirt with him. Not intentionally anyway.

He’d never given any indication that he was into guys and to be honest, Prompto had grown impatient pining over his best friend. He still loved him and would do anything for him, but Prompto had biological needs and Noctis didn’t seem inclined to fill them any time soon. So, instead of risking their friendship with what would have been a very awkward conversation, Prompto had started going to gay clubs and looking for raven-haired men to fit the bill… even just for a night.

“Eos, to Prompto.” Fynn waved a hand in front of his face.

Prompto’s eyes came back into focus and he perked his head up. “Sorry, just a little hungover still.” He lied. “But the Bloody Mary and food helped.”

Fynn shrugged. “I just got here this morning, but I’m sure I’ll be in your boat in the morning too.” A sly grin crossed his lips as the waitress placed their drinks on the table. “Unless, of course, you feel like joining me tonight.”

A bit of blood pooled south at the thought. Fynn had been excellent in bed and Noctis might want some time to flirt with girls without having his awkward buddy on his hip. Still, they’d come on this vacation together… “Maybe.” Prompto said. “I’m here with friends and I’m not sure what they’re up to tonight.”

“That’s fair. I’m expecting to meet up with a few friends later too. In the meantime,” Fynn stood up and grabbed his drink, “How about we go for a walk.”

“Okay.” Prompto said. He stood up and left a few extra Gil for tip before picking up his drink too. “Lets go.”

~

Noctis had been all over the Quay looking for Prompto. Crowe said he was taking some pictures down on the dock, but he wasn’t there either. He double checked the rocky caves to the west before backtracking to look around the jetty to the east of the dock. Thinking that maybe his best friend would want some scenery shots. The bartender mentioned seeing someone that fit his description eating with another guy, but that couldn’t have been him. Prompto didn’t know anyone else here and Noct was pretty sure he wouldn’t have been having a meal with a stranger.

On top of everything, Prompto had left his phone in the tent. So, calling him was out.

Pelna had been keeping an eye on him from a distance while he looked, but if Noctis didn’t find him soon he would harass the other Glaives to help him. He was getting worried.

He was heading back to the haven when he caught sight of Libertus. “Hey,” he called, “have you seen Prompto?”

Libertus made an uncharacteristically awkward face. “I just saw him a minute ago, but…”

“Where was he? I’ve been looking all over the place.”

“He was under the fishing dock, but I would probably give him a few minutes before you-”

Libertus’ voice faded out as Noctis jogged over to the dock. The tide was low and there was a decent amount of space under the pier. Noct wondered what sort of photos Prom was trying to get.

Noctis almost called out to Prompto when he recognized his friends silhouette, but froze when he realized that he wasn’t alone. A dark-haired man had his friend pressed against the wooden dock pillar. His hands were up Prompto’s shirt and the blonde had his fingers tangled in raven locks as they kissed.

Noct’s breath caught in his throat. Surprise was definitely the first emotion he felt, rooting him in place and striking him in wide-eyed silence. Next was arousal as heat began to flood his face. He’d never seen Prompto so unwound. Soft cries of pleasure leaked out of his swollen lips as the two of them rubbed their lower bodies together. The third emotion that hit him was an unexpected pang of jealousy.

The kiss broke for an instant as Prompto’s partner’s mouth worked lower to lavish attention on his neck. Prompto let out a soft moan as his eyes fluttered open.

His moan morphed into a shocked gasp when his eyes locked with Noctis.


	4. Chapter 4

Prompto’s gasp must have sounded like encouragement to Fynn, because the other man chose that moment to grab him by the hips and grind their members together. A mixed noise of pleasure and shock slipped from Prompto’s lips, betraying him in front of his best friend. “Stop.”

“Why? You’re loving it.” Fynn palmed his hand over Prompto’s tented swim trunks. He placed a particularly mouthy kiss along Prompto’s jaw. “Gods, I can’t wait to fuck you again.”

Prompto pushed Fynn’s shoulders away, unable to peel his eyes from Noctis who now looked even more shocked. If that was possible.  

Finally, Fynn seemed to get that something was off and followed his gaze to the Prince. His eyes went wide and glanced a few times between the two of them. His expression morphed from lusty to irate in an instant. “This is your ‘friend’ I take it? He looks familiar.” Fynn said, his voice laced with venom as he pulled himself away from the blonde.

Prompto took a step toward his friend, ignoring Fynn. “Noct…”

Hearing his name must have shaken something loose, because Noctis turned and stormed back up the beach away from the pier. Prompto wanted the ground to swallow him up and never let him out again. His secret was out, and thanks to Fynn’s big mouth Noctis knew that he’d slept with him. Prompto took off after his friend and ran after him through the throng of beach goers. Noctis ran right past the haven toward the cliffs beyond. When Prompto ran past the haven Crowe looked at him with concern. “What happened?”

“Don’t ask.” Prompto responded as he continued to run. He was gaining on his friend as they approached the wall of rock. “Noct, wait,” he called just before Noctis warped his way up the cliff and out of reach. Prompto slowed to a stop as he looked up the cliff. “Shit.”

~

Noctis had to get away. There was no way he could process what he’d seen with Prompto looking at him like that. Thankfully none of the Glaives followed him up the cliff when he warped up it. Now that he was alone he found a shady alcove, sat down in the grass and put his head in his hands.

He thought he knew his best friend. Prompto had mentioned being on a few dates and messing around with a few people, but Noct had assumed they were _girls_. Prompto fucking a guy that looked just like him was a lot to take in.

On top of that he was trying to figure out the wave of various emotions he’d felt when saw them together. Even after the shock and surprising arousal he was still trying to process the jealousy that had ripped through him like a hot knife. Why was he jealous at all? It wasn’t like Prompto and him were dating. He hadn’t even ever considered dating his best friend in the past, but now all he could picture was him in the place of his lookalike from a moment ago. They certainly looked like they were having fun before he’d interrupted them.

The look in Prompto’s eyes after he’d kissed his chest the other night flashed before his mind’s eye too. He chewed his lip trying to wrangle all the conflicting emotions that were jostling for control at the moment.

The sounds of footfalls and hard breathing pulled Noct out of his thoughts as he turned his head toward the sound. Prompto was running up the winding path toward him. For a moment he debated warping away, but decided against it when he saw the look of concern on his friend’s face. Instead he opted to turn his gaze toward the Quay and wait.

It wasn’t long before the footfalls slowed to a walk. He heard his friend pause before sitting down a few feet away from him. “Nice view,” Prompto said and gave a nervous chuckle. Noctis didn’t say anything in response. He didn’t know where even to begin. Thankfully his friend stayed silent for a few minutes.

Eventually Noctis felt the need to fill the void. “What’s his name?”

“Oh…uh… Fynn.”

Noctis turned to Prompto. “He’s handsome.”

Prompto laughed nervously at the hidden statement. “Yeah… so… he…” Prompto faltered and gave an exasperated sigh. “I don’t know what to say.”

“How long have you been dating?”

The blonde shook his head. “We’re not dating. I met him two nights ago at a club.”

Noctis’ eyes went wide. “So…what he said about the other night… you’d just met him?”

“Yeah…” Prompto looked at his shoes as his face turned a shade of crimson.

Noctis wanted to know more, but he felt like he was almost shaming his best friend when he’d done nothing wrong. “Sorry… It’s not my business. I’m just surprised is all. I thought you liked girls.”

“I do, but… I can never talk to them. It’s so awkward. With guys it was just easier.”

There was another long silence as Noctis continued to chew his lip. He had so many questions and he was trying to figure out how to tactfully ask them. Eventually he just blurted one out. “What’s it like?”

“What’s _what_ like?”

“Being with a guy.”

Prompto looked at him wide eyed. “Umm… well I’ve never been with a girl so I don’t really have anything else to compare it to.”

“Neither have I.”

“Well…” Prompto swallowed. “It takes some getting used to. My first time it hurt, but it got easier. Each guy was different, but we all pretty much have the same equipment, so that helped… why are you looking at me like that?”

Noctis must have been staring wide eyed, he tried to return his expression to normal. He was under the impression that Fynn might have been the first or maybe the second. “How many guys have you been with?” He had to willfully hide another look of surprise when Prompto started counting on his fingers.

“Seven… Nine if you count oral.”

Noct couldn’t help himself. “Did they all look like me?”

Now his friend turned an even deeper shade of crimson, if that was possible. Though his expression twisted from embarrassed to offended. “Don’t you fucking judge me.”

“I’m not.”

“You are! I’m your best friend and you know nothing about me, Noct.”

They were almost shouting now. “Why didn’t you tell me? I’m not a mind reader and I could care less that your gay or bi or whatever. I’m just sort of mad that you’ve kept so much from your _best friend_ ,” he used air quotes at the last words.

“Are you serious?” Prompto shifted to his knees, his face a mix of embarrassment and indignation. “You’re the future King of Insomnia. What would you have done if I came up to you and told you that I was attracted to you? What would you have done if a plebe like me just asked you out on a date?”

Noct shouted, “I probably would have said ‘yes’!”

Now it was the blondes turn to look surprised. “What?”

He took a deep breath and said it again at normal volume. “I probably would have said ‘yes’, Prom. You’re the only person I know that makes me feel normal. You’re the only one that’s my friend just for the sake of being my friend. Not out of duty or because it’s your job. You…you mean a lot to me. Why would I say no?”

“I…” Prompto swallowed. “I don’t treat you like royalty, but you are. Someday you’ll have to marry a high-class lady and have an heir and… I don’t know… I’m…” His eyes began to well up. “I’m not good enough.”

Noctis leaned forward and embraced his friend in a hug. He couldn’t bear to see him in this much pain. “I don’t care about any of that, Prom. You’re good enough for me.” The tenseness in his friend melted and soon he felt Prompto return the hug as he buried his face in his shoulder.

“Thanks, Noct.”

A moment later they broke the hug and Noct stood up, offering Prompto a hand to assist. “Can we start over?”

Prompto nodded before blurting out. “Will you go out with me?”

Noctis laughed. “Not wasting any time, are you?”

“Is that a ‘yes’?”

He nodded. “Yeah, that’s a yes.” Noctis was nearly knocked to the ground as Prompto pulled him into another tight hug. “Okay Prom…Prom…I can’t breathe.”

~

Prompto was still vibrating with excitement as they made their way to the restaurant. He might have eaten already, but Noctis still hadn’t. In between all of Prompto’s giddy thoughts he scanned the crowd as they were seated. He really hoped he didn’t bump into Fynn again after ditching him for the second time in 48 hours. He’d have to apologize and explain everything if he saw him again.

Noctis ate some fish and chips while Prompto sipped an ale. He was still soaking in the fact that they were dating now. Like…holy shit. He silently kicked himself for not asking sooner, but for the moment he was just enjoying what he had.

“So…” said Noct, swallowing his mouth full of fries. “How exactly does this work? I’ve never been on a date before.”

“Neither have I,” said Prompto before biting his tongue. After letting Noctis know about his exploits with men admitting that he hadn’t actually dated any of them felt like a twist of the knife. Thankfully Noctis didn’t seem to notice. His eyes were glued on the television screen behind the bar. Prompto followed his gaze and noticed the weather channel was on, talking about a snowstorm that had hit somewhere up near Lestallum.

_”Record breaking snow has hammered the region since yesterday afternoon. This freak storm has deposited between two and four feet of drifting snow in Lestallum and the surrounding areas. Public works are struggling to maintain clear roadways…”_

“Shit…” Noctis was already pulling his phone out.

Prompto looked at him concerned. “Isn’t that where Ignis and Gladio are right now?”

“Yeah.” Noctis held the phone to his head for a tense moment before hanging up. “Ignis isn’t answering.” Prompto watched as he dialed another number before holding the phone up again. He heard it ring before someone answered. “Gladio? We just saw the news. Did you guys get hit with the storm?” a pause. “Are you guys alright? I tried Ignis’ phone but he didn’t answer. Do I need to call someone to come get you?” Whatever Gladio was saying seemed to calm Noctis. He took a deep sigh. “Good,” Noctis glanced over his shoulder at Libertus who was milling around at the end of the bar again, keeping a distant eye on them. “Hey, while I have you on the phone. Do I really need to keep the Glaives on my tail? Libertus has been a real killjoy since we got here.” A response. Noct scoffed. “Alright well give us a call if you need anything. Tell Ignis I said ‘hi’…Yeah… Later.” He hung up the phone.

“They alright?”

“Yeah. They’re snowed in. Digging themselves out now, but they sound like they’ll be alright.”

Prompto let out a sigh. “Well that’s good.” He let his thoughts drift for a while as Noctis finished up his fries. “So, you want to do some fishing this afternoon or go for a swim or what?”

Noct finished his beer and shrugged. “The fish near the beach have all been scared away with everyone in the water, but there’s a spot out near the jetty that might be good. It’s a bit of a walk, but the tackle shop guy says it’s got some big ones out there.”

“Sounds good. Let’s go.”

 

It took them a little while to get out to the end of the rocks, but thankfully Libertus gave them a decent amount of clearance. He stayed close enough that he could warp to them if he had to, but there wasn’t another soul on the rocks other than them. So, thankfully, the Glaive was giving them some privacy.

Prompto had already gotten a few good photos of the fish Noct had caught. He’d hopped the dolphins would come back too, but no such luck.

By now the sun was setting and Noctis banished his rod before sitting down at the end of the dock to enjoy it. Prompto joined him and took a few shots before putting the camera away. They sat there for a long moment in silence as Prompto’s gaze drifted between the sunset and Noct. Still, he couldn’t believe everything that had happened since last night. He felt light and heavy all at the same time.

“Hey, Prom…”

“Yeah, Noct?”

“I’m sorry about earlier. I overreacted. Honestly, I was… I am a little bit jealous.”

“Noct… Fynn… he doesn’t mean anything.”

Noctis smiled. “I’m not jealous of him. Well, not anymore. I’m jealous of _you_.”

“What? Why?”

“You had the opportunity to go to clubs, have some fun, gain some experience. I’m eighteen years old and I’ve never even kissed anyone. It’s kinda sad.”

Prompto leaned in slowly. “Well… I can fix that.” A nervous laugh escaped him.

Noct’s eyes glanced down to his lips and Prompto did the same before they closed the distance. Prompto had kissed lots of guys by this point, but this time his lips were on fire. His heart pounded in his chest as Noct leaned into it. It was chase and awkward, but Prompto wouldn’t trade it for the world. When they broke away Noct looked at him for a moment before leaning back in. Prompto was surprised when the kiss intensity increased. He took the liberty to dart his tongue out against Noct’s lips, asking permission to enter. After some hesitation it was granted and Prompto couldn’t help reaching up and running his fingers through Noct’s hair and the prince did the same.

Blood began to pool south as they leaned into each other. It was still awkward and wet and their teeth kept clacking together, but when Noct let out a light moan Prompto absolutely melted.

They broke the kiss again and Noctis pressed his forehead against his. Both of them were breathing heavy and there was a pretty prominent bulge in Noct’s swim trunks. Prompto’s mouth watered knowing he was the source of it.

“Show me…” Noctis said, kissing him again.

“Show you what?”

“Let’s go back to the tent.” Noct swallowed hard. “I have a lot to learn.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward blowjobs, YAY!

By the time they passed the main boardwalk it was packed with people. Many of which were well into their cups as they danced to the DJ’s music as it flowed over the water. Multicolored lights and strobes were set up, turning the pristine sand into a boisterous night club. They held hands as they slowly elbowed their way through the crowd.

Noctis still felt like this whole day was some kind of odd dream. His body and heart had been pulled in so many directions in the past twelve hours or so. From hungover, to concert, jealousy, confusion, bewilderment, endearment, concerned again (about Gladio and Ignis this time), back to endearment, and now all that was flowing through him was excitement with a twist of uneasiness. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Prompto, quite the contrary, but he’d never done anything like this.

Sure, he’d watch porn that would once in a while have more of a male ratio to female. Sometimes two to zero, in fact. But he never even entertained the thought of acting on them.

Now that he and Prompto were climbing onto the (thankfully Glaive free) haven and unzipping the tent he tried to think of some of the videos and what he was supposed to do right about now.

His mind was a complete and utter blank.

Prompto zipped the tent back up behind them and kicked off his boots. Noctis did the same more out of need to keep the floor sand free than lack of desire. Despite the fact that he was half hard in his pants, when he laid back on the bed roll and his friend crawled on top of him he froze.

Thankfully, Prompto sensed his hesitation. “You alright?”

Noctis nodded. “Yeah, I just…” He swallowed. On the jetty, moments ago, he felt game for just about anything Prompto threw at him. Now that he was facing the possibility, however, his anxiety and mild shame at his lack of experience held him back. “I don’t know what I’m doing. Like, at all.”

Prompto smiled in the near darkness in a way that put Noctis at ease. Perhaps he wasn’t the only nervous one. Prom always smiled when he was anxious. Or laughed. It was his coping mechanism.

“It’s okay, Noct,” he said, running his hand slowly up his shirt. His cool fingers traced the skin of his abs. “I can show you what to do, and you let me know if you want to stop. I want to make you feel good. Alright?”

Noctis took a deep breath that was shakier than he intended it to be, but nodded. “Alright.”

The kissing started slow, like it did on the jetty, but soon Noctis began to crave more. The anxiousness began to melt away as Prompto’s body lowered slowly and pressed into his. Noctis got bolder when he felt Prompto’s arousal grind into his thigh. He broke the kiss for a moment and let his friend pull his shirt over his head, and he returned the favor in kind.

When they were topless Prompto looked down at him and laughed. “What?” Noct asked, confused at the odd shift in expressions.

Prompto reached out and traced a finger along what was left of his signature from the previous night. “I’m surprised it’s still there. I was so drunk. I was flirting with you so hard and you were so oblivious.” He bent down and placed a lingering kiss on the signature before looking back up to Noct. The same expression from last night was painted across his face. Only this time it was in blazing sobriety.

Noct didn’t have any witty retort. Instead he just cupped his hands around his best friends jaw and pulled him back into another kiss.

He thought to himself, how…how could he have been so blind for years? How could he have been fretting over the sincerity of the girls at his school when this was screaming in front of him the whole time?

When Prompto’s hand traced down his stomach and palmed his hard member through his shorts all internal dialogue went by the wayside. Instead his mind just started to chant, ‘more.’ The moan that escaped him must have egged Prompto on, because he pulled himself away enough to free his hands up. Dexterous fingers worked the strings of his shorts and hooked around the edges.

Violet blue eyes glanced up at Noctis, waiting for an objection. When none came Prompto pulled his trunks down, letting Noct’s member free into the still air of the tent. The music blasting down the beach clashed with the slow and deliberate movements his friend was placing on him. Somehow, he expected Prompto to be urgent and energetic, as he was with nearly every aspect of his life. He craved it, but part of him was thankful his friend was letting him soak things in. The rest of him was screaming for contact.

The blonde’s hands slid up his thighs as Noct propped himself up on his elbows. The look on his friend’s face was nearly enough to make him come right there. Prompto’s face was full of longing and endearment and lust, and yet he was still taking his time. “Prom…” he gasped. “Touch me already.”

Prompto’s lips crashed back on his. They bumped noses pretty hard, but the dull throb in his face was immediately drowned out by the heartbeat in his cock as Prompto wrapped his fingers around it. Noctis moaned into his friends mouth as pleasure shot up his spine with every twist of the wrist. The position was awkward and Prompto’s hand was dry, but it was amazing.

He didn’t know what to do with his own hands aside from holding him up. He wanted to feel Prompto too. To try and make him feel good. But Prompto had other ideas.

When his stomach began to flutter as the spring of orgasm wound itself up at his core the blonde suddenly pulled his hand away and broke the kiss. “Prom…” he pleaded, subconsciously bucking his hips up at the absence.

Prompto licked his lips. “You have no clue how long I’ve wanted you to say my name like that.” He brought his hands up the sides of Noct’s abs and up to his chest, lightly tracing his thumbs over Noct’s exposed nipples and his signature before placing kisses on his chest. He stuck out his tongue and worked his way lower over the slight rift in between the muscle Noct was proud to have recently earned. The anticipation was killing him as Prompto took him in his hand again. Prompto gave one more look upward, gaging his reaction for any kind of objection.

Noctis was going to burst. He reached forward and raked his hands through soft blonde hair and made a pleading sound before Prompto lowered his head. Noctis watched in awe as Prompto’s tongue ran along the underside from base to tip before he looked down and vanished his cock down his throat in one go.

His legs quaked beneath his friend as his fingers tangled in Prompto’s hair. “Fuck!” he said, louder than he intended to. He could care less if the Glaives that were no doubtably milling around somewhere heard him. Hopefully the music was drowning out the sound’s he was making as Prompto expertly worked his member. His hand moved as his head bobbing enthusiastically on him as his orgasm screamed toward the forefront of all sensations. “Prom…” he gasped, “I’m so close… fuck…” He wasn’t sure if Prompto heard him over the music and the obscene noises his mouth was making on his cock, but he didn’t pull away. Noct’s balls tightened as his fingers grabbed onto Prom’s hair a bit too hard. His abs shuttered wildly as he came harder than he ever had in his life.

Prompto swallowed everything.

When his body stopped seizing he flopped back onto the bedroll, gasping as incoherent laughter mingled in. He covered his face in near hysterics as Prompto looked down at him confused. “You okay there, Buddy?”

The laughter began to subside. “Yeah…haha…I just can’t help it. Must be…” he couldn’t think of the name of the happy hormones that supposedly flood your brain after orgasm, but his must have been absolutely swimming in them.

Prompto chuckled to himself. “Never made anyone do _that_ before.”

Noctis looked at him quizzically. “You’ve never made anyone _come_ before?”

“No, you dope. I mean laugh like an idiot after a blowjob.”

Partially recovered from the rush of endorphins (that’s the word!) Noctis leaned forward. “Can I try and return the favor?”

Prompto looked offended. “You act like I might actually say ‘no’ to that.” He slid back on to his own bedroll and undid the Velcro on his plaid shorts that were oh-so-Prompto and slid them down to his thighs.

Hesitation abated, Noctis pulled them down the rest of the way before settling between his friend’s legs. “Let me know if I’m doing anything wrong.”

Prompto nodded. “It won’t take much. I’m super worked up. Just keep your teeth back. Kay?”

Noctis nodded before looking down at Prompto’s member. It was longer than his, but a little thinner. Other than porn and a few awkward moments in a gym shower he’d never seen one other than his own. Especially not erect and pointing at his face. He swallowed hard and licked his lips as he wrapped his hand around Prompto. His friend let out a light moan at the contact and mimicked Noct’s position from earlier, propping himself up on his elbows to get a better view. Noctis gave him a few experimental strokes before bending down and giving his member an experimental lick. It tasted pretty much how he’d expected it to. Musky and salty, but not really bad. He could get used to it. He wanted to get used to it.

Glancing up he saw Prompto’s eyes roll back in his head as he worked up some saliva and gave him a particularly hard lick from base to tip. He gave Prom a few saliva laden pumps in his hand before closing his eyes and dipping his head down to take his friend in his mouth like Prompto did a moment earlier.

First off, he made the mistake of trying to go all the way like Prompto had. He gagged and pulled away. Prompto reached forward and gently ran his fingers through his hair. “Don’t worry about going so far. That takes practice.” Part of Noctis felt a pang of jealousy prick at him for an instant before pushing it away again. The thought of Prompto’s mouth around another cock was not something he wanted to think about at this moment. “Just work what you can and use your hand for the rest. I’m already right there from listening to you come. You won’t have to do it long. Promise.”

Noctis took a deep breath and leaned down to try again, this time letting his lips stop at the top of his fist as he tried to work Prompto in a steady rhythm. He concentrated on using his tongue and keeping his teeth back and before he knew it he felt the telltale tremble of thighs beneath him. His efforts confirmed he picked up the pace. “Noct…” was all the warning he got as Prompto came. He tried his best to swallow all that was given to him like Prompto had, but eventually he had to pull away, making a mess of his hand in the process.

Prompto didn’t seem to be complaining. His arms gave way and he flopped onto his back. His chest was covered with the sheen of sweat as he draped an arm over his eyes while his breathing returned to normal. “Wow,” Prompto gasped.

Noctis wasn’t sure what to do with the mess in his hand, so he grabbed a discarded t-shirt from the foot of Prompto’s bedroll and wiped his hand off. Imagine his surprise when he encountered some dry stiffness in one corner of the shirt already. “Prom?”

Prompto moved his arm and looked down at him. A guilty expression crossed his face for an instant before he gave up and shrugged. “Sorry Noct, I kind of worked myself up last night.” He shot him an innocent grin that looked oh so painfully guilty.

Noctis tossed the twice soiled t-shirt to one side of the tent and crawled up to lay beside his old friend and new lover. “You’re incorrigible.”

~

A particularly loud cheer from the partygoers outside woke Prompto up. He shifted and slid Noct’s sweaty arm off his bare torso and blindly fumbled around for his phone. Finally, he found it and was momentarily blinded by his screen before he was able to read the time.

Noctis stirred next to him. “How long were we out?”

Prompto yawned. He hadn’t even realized they’d dozed off. “It’s almost one in the morning. We’ve still got a little over an hour until they close up the bar.” The blonde turned to his best friend and new lover. “’The night is young,’ as Ignis would say.”

Noct sat up and felt around for his pants. “This is about when he goes to sleep I think. Wonder what they’re up to right now.”

Prompto shrugged. “Probably nothing nearly as exciting as what we’ve been doing.”

“You’re probably right.” Tugging his pants on, the prince leaned forward to unzip the tent. “Well, let’s go have a little fun before all the drunks begin stumbling around the beach. Might be entertaining.”

Scrambling for his own pants, Prompto squeaked. “Dude! Let me get my pants on before you open the tent.”

 

A short while later they were both sipping their wildly potent and colorful drinks while they watched the drunk masses grind into each other on the dance floor. Prompto sipped his blue concoction and only mildly felt the burn slide down his throat. It reminded him of something else sliding down his throat earlier. He smirked to himself and pinched his arm to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

Ouch.

Yeah. This was real. He and the Prince of Insomnia were dating and they’d just shared awkward blowjobs only a few hours prior.  

The thought itself made his cock involuntarily twitch in his shorts, but he closed his eyes and took a hefty sip of his drink to dampen it for the moment. He had plenty of time for that later and would rather not get a visible boner on the edge of a very crowded dance floor. Granted most of the patrons were too hammered to notice anyway.

His eyes roamed the crowd and eventually his gaze landed on the small kiosk near the entrance of the dock. At the sight of the tiny shack a thought occurred to the blonde. “Hey Noct… random question.”

The prince finished a large sip of his tequila sunrise. “Yeah?”

“You didn’t happen to pack any lube or condoms, did you?” He probably yelled that a little louder than he should have over the din of the music. The bartender behind Noct stifled a laugh, but thankfully the prince didn’t notice.

Noctis shot him a look like ‘seriously?’

“Didn’t think so.” He downed his drink as one song ended and another began. “I’ll be right back.” Prompto didn’t really wait for a response before he started to weave his way through the crowd, passing by the DJ booth and around a few oversized speakers that made his ears hurt.

Thankfully the kiosk was open with one heavy eyed attendant that looked like he was sustaining himself on energy drinks and the promise of overtime. He didn’t even blink when Prompto asked for the pack of condoms and an overpriced vial of lube. Prompto paid and tucked his items into his shorts pocket before turning to return to the bar.

As he rounded the shack a strong arm grabbed him and yanked him behind the building and out of view of the crowd. Prompto yelped as his back was pushed against the wooden wall roughly and a pair of arms flanked his sides, immobilizing him. It was hard to see in the dim light, but soon the form in front of him took shape.

Familiar lips curled into a drunken sneer as Fynn glared down at him. “Hello, Blondie…”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. It's been a bitch of a week.   
> Anyway, thank you for those of you who stuck with me this long. Here's the chapter you've probably been waiting for.   
> NSFW of course.

Dark eyes bored into Prompto as he tried to move further back into the wooden wall behind him. “Oh, h-hey Fynn.” He swallowed hard. Fynn’s normally handsome features had a foreboding edge to them and his breath absolutely reeked of hard liquor. “Having fun on Spring Break?”

“I was earlier,” he placed a hand roughly on Prompto’s hip and hooked his thumb around the edge of his shorts. “But then we were rudely interrupted and you ran off on me… _again_.” He nearly spat the last word out.

“Y-yeah. Listen Fynn, I’m sorry. It’s complicated. I-mmf!” Prompto’s words were cut short as Fynn crashed their lips together hard enough to bruise. Fynn’s strong torso was pinning him against the wall very much like it had the night they’d bet at the club. Back then it was hot and intense and shot right to Prompto’s cock, but now it only made his skin crawl. When Fynn tried to shove his tongue down his throat Prompto did the only thing he could do in the moment.

He bit him.

Fynn reeled back, a spot of blood smeared in the corner of his mouth. “You little shit.”

“Dude, back off! It was a one night stand. Emphasis on _one._ Look I really do feel bad about running out on you, but-ack,” again his words were cut short as Fynn wrapped a hand around his throat and shoved him against the wall. The back of his head hit the wall hard enough to make his head spin. Equilibrium abandoned him for an instant and all that was keeping him upright was the hand around his throat.

His arms hung limp at his sides as Fynn’s mouth assaulted his throat. Kissing him hard enough to leave welts. Between the oxygen deprivation and blow to the head Prompto’s mind was having a serious debate between conscious and unconscious. His vision blurred as the club music melted into a nonsensical thrum. For a moment, he thought unconsciousness might win until he heard the jingle of a belt unbuckling.

Adrenaline surged through Prompto’s body, grabbing him by the collar and yanking him up out of the dark waters to the surface of blazing consciousness. Feeling came back to his arms enough to wedge them in between him and Fynn. He managed to pry the stronger man’s lips off his pulse, but wasn’t able to get any more distance between them. Fynn’s face was a drunken mix of lust and annoyance as his fingers fumbled with his own zipper. “Come on babe. I rented the caravan. Let’s just go.” Prompto stifled a gasp. His body’s reactions were betraying him. “You were such a good fuck and I know you like it rough. I’ll do whatever you want.” He reached down and palmed Prompto’s (unfortunately) half-hard member through his board shorts.

Prompto wedged his elbows up between them, but Fynn wasn’t letting up. Part of him really wanted Noct to appear around the corner with the Kingsglaive in tow, but the rest of him was kicking himself for the thought. He was supposed to be a Crownsguard in training. Someday Prompto would be expected to protect their future king. To guard him with his life.

How the fuck was he supposed to do that when he couldn’t even fend off one horny drunk?

“Fynn!” He was shouting over the din of the music now. “Get. Off. Me. I’m warning you.”

Dark, glossed over eyes only twinkled as Fynn slid his hand down the front of Prompto’s shorts.

 _Sorry,_ Prompto thought for an instant before he lunged forward and headbutted Fynn right in the face. He could feel the other man’s nose breaking against his forehead an instant before Fynn stumbled back. Prompto was never the best at close quarter combat, but he only had one drink in him compared to the innumerable ones Fynn must have in his system. Hands free, he got in the stance Gladio had taught him a hundred times by now and waited for the infuriated drunk to regain his composure and come at him.

~

Where the hell was Prompto?

Noctis leaned against the bar and poked the ice around his glass with his straw. He scanned the crowd again, looking for the familiar blonde and found nothing. Of course, they had left their phones in the tent. Of course.

He turned toward the end of the bar and made eye contact with Crowe, who must have noticed the concerned look on his face. Noctis tilted his head towards the dancefloor. He knew she couldn’t hear him over the music, so he made a sign to his eyes, held four fingers up, and pantomimed a camera. ‘Look for Prompto.’

Crowe was on it. She gave him a thumbs-up and disappeared into the dance crowd behind him. Noctis knew Prompto was heading toward the kiosk, so that’s where he went first.

Finally, he managed to elbow his way through the crowd and emerge on the other side. Nobody was at the small, snack filled building, other than the one attendant dozing behind the counter. Noctis almost walked away when he heard a string of curses come from behind the shack.

He rounded the corner just in time to see his lookalike stumble back and fall on his haunches. His nose was bleeding and he was pissed. Dazed for a moment the dark-haired man (Fynn, that was his name) made to get up when Prompto appeared in front of him, eyes blazing. Prompto hadn’t noticed them yet.

There was a shimmer of light as his gun appeared in his hand. He kept his finger off the trigger and held it loosely at his side. A warning. “Touch me again…” Prompto said low. It took all of three seconds for the downed man to see the weapon, his face shifting from anger to fear. An instant later his eyes darted to Noct and Crowe.

Holding the back of his hand to his bloodied nose, Fynn spat at the ground. “You’re not fucking worth it. There’s a hundred more, just like you,” he said before finding his feet and retreating back into the crowd.

When he was out of sight Prompto banished his gun as his shoulders slumped. His tough façade shattered. Crossing his arms, he leaned against the shadow of the wall, trembling. Crowe stayed where she was, thankfully, as Noct approached his friend. Soft sobs could be heard as he closed the distance. “Prom?” he said, loud enough to be heard over the music, but not so loud as to startle him. Still, Prompto jumped and covered his neck as Noctis got close. “You alright? Did he do anything to you?”

“I’m s-sorry, Noct…” he stuttered, wiping his tears away. Noctis noticed blood on his face.

“Prom, there’s blood… are you hurt?”

Prompto wiped his face off and seemed to check himself. He sniffled. “I-I think I’m okay. It’s Fynn’s.” He wiped it away with a disgusted look on his face. “I think I broke his nose.”

Noctis went to wrap an arm around Prompto, but the blonde flinched at the initial contact. After a moment’s hesitation, Noct tried again and pulled his friend close. “Come on, let’s go back to the tent.”

Prompto just nodded.

Thankfully Crowe didn’t say a word as she followed them back to the haven. Libertus was just relieving Pelna as she approached. He stood up when he saw Prompto leaning on Noct, but Crowe waved him off. “I’ll explain later,” Noctis heard her whisper as he got Prompto into the tent and zipped it up behind them.

Prompto kicked his shoes off, crawled into his bedroll, and buried his face into his pillow. Noctis couldn’t hear him, but his trembling shoulders gave him away. He mumbled something into his pillow in between sobs.

“I can’t hear you if you talk into the bed,” Noct said, rubbing his back.

Prompto turned his head to one side, his face streaked with tears. “This is my fault. I’m sorry. If I… If I wasn’t such a fucking man-whore, and… he almost… because I ran out on him…” He swallowed. “He was right when he said…”

“Prom, what are you talking about?”

“He said… he said that there was a hundred more like me… He’s right.” Prompto sat up, fidgeted with his wristband, and took a deep breath. He was rambling. “Noct… I’m sorry. There’s s-something I need to tell you. I’ve needed to tell you for a long time…”

Noctis didn’t know what to do. He’d never seen Prompto so upset and he had no idea how to fix it. What would Gladio do? What would Ignis do? Shit, he was drawing a blank.

Prompto had his own wrist in a death grip. Now that his eyes had adjusted to the light he noticed the bruises along Prompto’s throat and his forehead where he’d headbutted Fynn. If Noctis saw that guy again, he’d probably do something that wouldn’t reflect very well on the royal family. To say the least.

“Noct…” Prompto broke his train of thought. “I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve any of this…I’m not who… _what_ you think I am…There are a hundred more like me…” he took a deep, shaky breath. “I’m a-”

His words were cut short as Noct leaned in and kissed him. It was awkward and wet with tears, but it was the only thing Noct could think of to get him to stop talking. He absolutely hated it when Prompto talked himself down. When he made himself feel worthless. Nothing could be further from the truth.

When they broke the kiss Prompto still seemed upset, but less frantic at least. He took a deep breath again and looked at the bed roll beneath him. “Noct,” he started again, fidgeting with his wrist straps. He always did that when he was nervous. “There really is something I need to tell you… about me… about my past…”

Noct interjected. “Are you an assassin sent to kill me?” That’s probably what Gladio would ask.

Prompto looked at him, taken off guard. “What? No!” He looked offended.

“Do you have some kind of venereal disease I should know about?” That one was Ignis talking.

“Dude, no! Listen, I’m trying to be serious. There’s something I have to say.” He was getting frantic again.

“Don’t.” Noctis said, with finality.

Prompto blinked. “What?”

“Don’t say it. Whatever it is that has you so upset, forget about it.” Prompto stared at him in disbelief as Noct spoke. “There is literally nothing you could possibly tell me to make me think less of you right now. Nothing. So,” he took Prompto’s jaw in his hands, “just because you need to say something, doesn’t mean it needs to be heard.” Fresh tears started to fall from Prompto’s eyes, but this time Noct was fairly certain they were from relief. “You are my best friend. Six, you’re even my _boyfriend_ now. I know you don’t think much of yourself, but you really _are_ good enough for me.”

This time it was Prompto who leaned in and kissed him. It was warm, and comforting, and a little bit desperate, but Noct loved it.

No more words were exchanged as the kiss deepened and became heated. Soon their tongues joined the mix and it wasn’t long before they both had discarded their shirts to one end of the tent. In the dim light Noctis leaned in and kissed a trail along the fresh bruises on Prompto’s neck. When Prom flinched at the contact Noct wanted to find Fynn and beat the living shit out of him, but instead he took a moment to reach within and draw on his birthright. Green light sparked like fireflies between them as Noct performed the healing spell he’d learned (Ignis was much better than he was at cure spells, though he’d never tell him as much). Soon the nasty bruises were reduced to little more than hickies, which Noct supposed would have to do.

When Prompto let out a sigh of relief and a quiet thanks, Noctis leaned forward and traced his tongue along the healed skin. This time Prompto moaned, the vibrations tickling Noct’s lips as he lavished his windpipe with open mouthed kisses. When Noctis traced his fingers up and across Prompto’s bare chest he let out another moan, probably loud enough for the Glaive’s to hear him.

Whatever, let them hear. Noctis was sure it would be all the gossip amongst their ranks, but screw it. The Glaives mostly kept to themselves anyway. Let them talk.

When Noct leaned further into Prompto, he felt the achingly hard member press into his lower stomach through the plaid board shorts. The Prince felt the same way. He broke the kiss for an instant before whispering, “Did you manage to get some supplies before…” he left the rest unspoken. Prompto nodded, his face flushed intensely enough for Noct to see each one of his freckles in the dim light. “Then let’s use them.”

Prompto made a noise that was somewhere in between a moan and a nervous laugh. “Y-yeah, umm… okay.” He was fumbling in his pocket, pulling out a few foil wrappers and a vial of lube. “Do you want to…um...”

Noctis smiled at him. He knew he should feel nervous right now, but with Prompto feeling so vulnerable he just couldn’t muster it. “Dealers choice. You actually know what you’re doing.”

Prompto bit his lip. “Well… I’d like to top then… if that’s okay with-”

Noctis cut him off again with a kiss. This one was long and impetuous. Full of awkward angles and clacking teeth. Noctis was so worked up he couldn’t stand it. Between feeling possessive over his friend, furious at Fynn, and horny beyond belief he just wanted _something_ to happen. “You talk too much. Just… Just fuck me already.”

Part of Noctis kicked himself for saying it like that. It would be his first time after all. Shouldn’t it be all romantic and slow and-

Prompto grabbed him by the hips and flipped them over so Noct was pinned to the bedroll.

-yeah this was good too.

 All hesitation gone, Prompto was already untying Noct’s shorts and pulling them down past his knees and tossing them away to join their shirts. Unbidden he leaned down and took Noct’s cock in his hand, giving it a few eager strokes before vanishing it into his mouth.

“Oh shit,” Noctis gasped as he hit the back of his friends throat over and over again. He might have come right there if he didn’t just do it a few hours earlier.

He never heard Prompto open the lube, but soon a cool, slick, finger was teasing his entrance. He knew this would be uncomfortable, but if the porn he’d watched was any indicator it would be worth it. Still, it didn’t prepare him for the alien feeling of a finger being inserted. He tensed around the digit at Prompto lifted his head. “Hey, try and relax.” He said, and kissed Noct’s thigh as he waited.

Finally, Noctis managed to unclench enough for Prompto to start moving his hand. It felt odd. _Really_ odd, but soon it started to feel good too. Prompto took his mind off it by returning attention to his weeping member.

A few minutes later, when his stomach started to give the telltale flutter of impending orgasm Prompto inserted another finger. The orgasm backed off again as Noct willed himself to adjust. Soon the feeling subsided just long enough for Prompto to insert yet another finger.

Noctis nearly jumped off the bedroll when Prompto curled his fingers and hit some fantastic spot within him. He slid his fingers lazily in and out while Noctis came back to Eos. “You alright, Buddy?”

The Prince caught his breath just in time for Prompto to curl his fingers again and he saw stars against the fabric of the tent roof. “Prom, whatever you’re doing, don’t stop. Fuck.”

Prompto smirked. “Well… I _could_ continue,” he hit it again and Noct gasped, “Or I could do one better.”

Noctis could barely form words. “Better… better is good.”

Prompto retreated for a moment, leaving Noctis feeling oddly empty in his absence. “Hey, lift up for a second,” said the blonde, and Noctis obliged as a beach towel was shimmied underneath him. In retrospect, it was a really good idea given the tight quarters and what was about to happen.

Next was the sound of a wrapper opening and a few more pumps of the lube bottle. Even with everything going on Noct couldn’t avert his gaze from the green canvas above him. He still couldn’t believe what was about to happen. Shouldn’t they be dating longer than a _day_ for this to be happening? Probably, but he’d known Prompto long enough to trust him with his life. What was a little thing like virginity after that?

Before he knew it, he felt Prompto press into him as the familiar freckled face appeared between him and the green canvas. His friend (correction) lover kissed him for an instant before he pulled away and bit his own lip. He looked more nervous than Noct felt. “Ready?” Prompto asked.   

The Prince only nodded and pulled him in for another kiss.

He could feel Prompto brace himself as he pushed forward and entered him slowly. Initially, Noct had to clench his eyes tight as the intrusion sent signals of intense pressure to his brain. Fortunately, Noctis remembered from somewhere in his lessons that pressure trumps pain in the nervous system. So…yay science?

Prompto was trembling against his fingers above him as he held still, waiting for him to adjust. “You alright?” he managed to say.

“I think so…” he was pretty sure he’d bit his own lips somewhere along the line. It hurt, but not enough to care. “You?”

Prompto moved a few inches further and visibly shook. “I-I’m fantastic,” he whispered hoarsely against the shell of his ear. Noctis shook too as the depth let him hit the same bundle of nerves he’d hit earlier. It sent a shot of pleasure right up Noct’s spine, and suddenly he didn’t care about pain or pressure or anything else other than hitting that spot again.

“Prom… move,” he managed to get out before his lover obeyed and pulled out before thrusting into him again. Hard.

Noctis started to make noises that were less and less fitting for someone of royal blood as Prompto picked up the pace. He wrapped his arms around freckled shoulders as Prompto started to leave marks of his own against Noct’s pulse. His own cock was rubbing between them with every little movement and soon he was on the brink again.

“Noct… I’m sorry… I’m so…fuck…” Prompto rambled against his neck as Noct felt the runner’s thighs shake in between his own. Noctis grabbed him by the hair and pulled him into a kiss that was really more for noise concealment than anything. Without it the whole beach would have known when Noct came. His orgasm hit him like a breath of air to a drowning man.

Prompto fumbled around for something to hold on to as he pushed a few final times and joined him at the surface of the water.

Once the spasms subsided, Prompto managed to prop himself on one elbow as he laid his forehead against Noct’s collar bone.  “Thank you…” the blonde managed to get out between breaths.

Noctis ran his fingers through his friend’s damp hair. “For what? You literally did all the work.”

Prompto shook his head against Noct’s chest. “Not for that… well _yes,_ for that… but, I mean… earlier. Talking to me. Letting me know I’m… I’m not worthless.”

Noctis picked his head up off his chest and kissed him lazily. When he pulled away, sparkling violet eyes looked down at him in a way that pierced him through the heart. “Any time.”

 

X~X~X

Thank you again to Izuumii on Tumblr for the cover art to this story.

I’ll have one more chapter to wrap everything up. Thank you to everyone who came along with me for this ride. Sorry this chapter took so long. It was emotional and I had to redo it quite a few times. Hope it turned out good enough.

Reviews=Happy Writers -^_^-


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prom is about to discover what edging is. :)

Crowe yawned against the back of her hand as the sun crept higher in the clear blue sky. Her shift to watch the ‘kids’ ended two hours ago, technically, but the bus departed at noon and she wanted to enjoy the sun while she still could. It was near impossible to get a decent tan in Insomnia. Especially when she was in uniform ninety percent of the time. Rolling onto her stomach she set a timer for fifteen more minutes in case she dozed off.

She heard footfalls against the edge of the haven and lifted her head to see Pelna and Libertus returning with breakfast. Libertus sat down on the rock next to her and handed her and iced coffee.

She hummed and appreciative thanks at him.

“Are the brats up yet?” Libertus asked.

She lifted her head and sipped her coffee, sighing at the welcomed cold caffeinated beverage. “You know, you’re never gonna be the ‘cool Glaive’ if you keep calling them brats and telling them what they shouldn’t drink.”

He made an agitated face at her. “I didn’t join the Glaive to be a babysitter.”

Holding the cold drink to her pulse she lowered her sunglasses at him. “We joined the Glaive so we didn’t end up starving to death in the Insomnia slums. Who give a shit what they have us do? Nobody’s throwing behemoths at us or shooting in our direction and this is the closest thing I’ve had to a vacation in years. Pull that stick out of your ass and enjoy it for the last few hours we’re here.”

“She has a point, Libo,” Pelna added with a mouthful of egg sandwich.

Crowe waved her hand at him. Shooing him away. “Go have a bloody Mary or do some fishing or something. We can keep an eye on His Sleepy Highness until the bus comes.”

Libertus looked at the two of them and sighed. “I have been kind of a dower, haven’t I?”

Pelna shrugged. “A bit, yeah.”

“Absolutely,” Crowe winked at him. “Go on. Shoo. Have fun.”

Libertus stood back up. “Alright, you talked me into it. I’ll be down at the dock if you need me.” Crowe waved at him as he walked back down the slope to the sand below.

Pelna sat down in the Coleman chair next to Crowe. “How much longer till the bus arrives?”

“Bout two hours, I think.”

“You sure you don’t want me to take over so you can go swimming or take a nap or something?”

“Nah, you go have fun. I’m just gonna work on my tan for a bit longer. Come back in an hour. We still need to break down the tents.” She held up her half empty iced coffee. “Bring me another one of these if you could. I’m gonna need it.”

~

Prompto slowly crept out of sleep with a smile already on his face. He’d had the BEST dream. Granted it started off rough with Fynn and got really emotional in the middle, but man that ending. So real too. He and Noct had finally had sex and it was amazing. A bit awkward, but amazing none the less.

The blonde reached over to the bedroll next to him to feel around for Noctis, but his hand landed on an empty sleeping bag. Noct was never awake first. For an instant, he wondered where he’d gone when he felt a weight shift around his hips and…oh… _oh…_

He traced his fingers under his too-hot blanket and tangled his fingers into raven hair as Noct’s head bobbed up and down on his cock.

Maybe it wasn’t a dream after all.

Lifting his blanket away Prompto was greeted with the best view he could imagine. Blue eyes looked up at him as Noctis licked his hardening member from base to tip. Fuck that felt so good. “You’re a fast learner.”

Noct lifted his head for a moment. “Tell Ignis and Gladio that,” another lick. “They’re always giving me shit for being a lousy study.”

Prompto lolled his head back while Noctis worked. “Well… I could let them how well you learned _this._ I’m sure they’d love to hear about it.”

Noctis made a noise, but Prompto couldn’t tell if it was one of embarrassment or disgust. The royal advisor and shield would probably be so put off at the thought of what was happening at the moment. Prompto only hoped that the Glaives could keep a secret. Maybe Noct could order them to keep their relationship quiet, at least for now.

Noctis stopped for a moment and spat into his hand before sliding his fingers down past Prompto’s balls, rubbing the pads of his fingers around the ring of muscle. Now at full mast, Prompto gasped when Noct inserted a finger. Lube would have been better than spit, but it still felt amazing. He slid his finger in and out slowly while returning his attention to Prompto’s cock.

Freckled hips twitched with every movement while he hung on to Noct’s hair like it was a lifeline. Fuck this was so good. He was going to come any minute now. Noct increased speed and suction while Prompto’s eyes rolled back in his head. “Gods…Noct…”

A fairly loud whistle sounded just outside the entrance to the tent. Noctis stopped moving when a nail scratched the vinyl from the outside. “Hey, you two,” it was Crowe, “It sounds like you’re having a really good time, but it looks like the bus will be leaving early. We need to breakdown camp, like now. Libertus and Pelna are on their way back. Might want to wrap it up.”

Part of Prompto was really vexed that they were interrupted, but at least he was thankful it was Crowe. Out of the three Glaives she seemed to be the least put off by their newfound relationship. At least she didn’t make things weird.

Prompto cleared his throat. “T-Thanks. Be out in a minute.” He looked down at Noct, “To be continued?”

Noctis gave him one more good lick before letting him go and crawling up to kiss him. “If you want, but it’s a long bus ride. I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my hands off you.”

A devious grin crossed both of their faces. “Promise?”

 

They managed to break down camp surprisingly fast, leaving the two of them enough time to sprint to the bar and grab one more drink to go. Sure, they could drink back in Insomnia, but it _was_ going to be about a four-hour bus ride and the girl at the bar made a mean margarita.

Drinks acquired and bags loaded on the bus the pair of them climbed on followed by the Glaives. Prompto and Noct went straight for the bench seat in the very back of the bus while the Glaives took their seats near the front so they could give everyone who entered the vehicle a good once-over. Looking for weapons and the like.

When they’d found their seats Prompto put his drink in the cup holder and took his phone out (his camera was in the bag) and took some departing pictures of the Quay. Seeing a familiar face out of the corner of his eye he froze.

Fynn was walking toward the bus. He looked like hammered shit and his face was still badly bruised from last night. Yup, definitely a broken nose. Prompto felt like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on him as Fynn got closer to the bus.

Prompto’s mind was reeling. Fuck. Should he tell the Glaives? Crowe would certainly recognize him if Fynn tried to get on. Prompto sunk lower in his seat to hide away from the window. They were tinted, but still, he didn’t want Fynn to see him.

Finally, Fynn found the people he must have been traveling with. One of them pointed to his face and said something. Fynn just flipped his friend off as they turned and made their way to the parking lot.

“You okay, Prom?” Noct asked.

Prompto sat back up in his seat. “Y-yeah… just saw Fynn. I thought he was getting on the bus too, but I guess he drove.”

Noctis glared out the window. “You want me to have something done about him when we get back? You know where he lives, right?”

Prompto considered it, but eventually shook his head. “I don’t think so. I doubt he’ll be hitting on many people until his face heals.”

Noctis hummed an agreement. “You did do a number on him.”

The final riders found their seats on the bus before the doors closed and the engine started.

They never mentioned Fynn again.

The margaritas combined with the light rocking of the bus eventually lulled the two of them into a fleeting nap. Noctis passed out almost as soon as the bus finished climbing the road to the highway and Prompto started to doze shortly after the view of palm trees faded.

He was woken up again about three hours later by Noct’s mouth on his neck. Prompto’s eyes snapped open and looked around the bus to make sure nobody could see them. Not that he really cared if anyone saw them, but he was sure Ignis would kill him if a stray photo of the Prince making out on public transportation made its way to the tabloids. Fortunately for him the better part of the packed bus were either sleeping or too caught up in their hangovers to notice them. Still, part of the thrill of being caught added to the experience as Noct’s hand slipped over Prompto’s hardening member through his shorts.

He bit his lip to keep quiet as Noct ran his other hand up Prompto’s shirt. The people in the seats in front of them had their ear buds in and were watching some video on their phones, and the pair in the seats across the aisle from them had their hats dipped over their eyes to shield them from the sun as they slept. Still, all it would take would be a turn of their head and they’d be caught.

It only added to the thrill.

Leaning back against the window Prompto let Noct slide his body on top of his as they locked their mouths together. Lips opened and tongues explored the others as Noctis held onto his hips and ground down into him. They were both fully clothed, but the feel of Noct’s hardening cock rubbing against his through the fabric of his shorts while they were on a packed vehicle was so intense the coil of orgasm was already tightening in the pit of Prompto’s stomach. He tried to be quiet, but the slightest moan exited his mouth into Noct’s when he slid his hands Prompto’s shirt and traced thumbs along his nipples.

Fuck. There was about to be a very awkward, sticky mess in Prompto’s pants if he kept that up. Prompto peeked his eyes open to double check that the couple across the aisle were still out. Blessedly they were.

He leaned in to give Noct a heads up that he was close when suddenly the entire bus slammed to a stop, causing the two of them to fly forward off their bench seat and onto the floor on top of each other. They weren’t the only one as the groans and whines of the other riders sounded around them. Prompto was thoroughly wedged half under the seat in front of them. Somehow Noctis managed to get a grip on the seat cushion and pull himself up, helping Prompto when he could.

The overhead speaker kicked on. “Sorry about that folks. An anak herd ran out in front of us. Is anyone hurt?” Groans sounded throughout the bus, but thankfully it seemed like everyone wasn’t too worse for wear. They all were, however, blazingly awake now. “Sorry again everyone. We’ll be arriving at Insomnia in about twenty minutes.”

Now that they were upright again in their seats the two of them tried their best to hide the tent in their shorts and flushed faces as everyone gathered themselves up again. Noctis turned to Prompto and shot him a vaguely apologetic smile. Prompto smacked his shoulder. It was gonna be a long twenty minutes.

Finally, they pulled into the main gates of Insomnia and slowly made their way through the throng of traffic before pulling up to the bus stop. Already Prompto could see Gladio and Ignis waiting as the passengers began to disembark. He adjusted what was left of his boner in his shorts and prayed that nobody would notice.

The Glaives were the first ones off, followed by the rest of the hungover masses before it was finally Prompto and Noct’s turn. Prompto shivered at the cool air that hit him when he stepped off the bus. After being at Galdin Quay for a few days he’d forgotten that it was still technically spring. His skin was a sea of goosebumps by the time they grabbed their bags and made their way to Ignis and Gladio. The shield smirked at them. “So, how was the vacation? Do anything exciting?”

Prompto blushed, but tried to play it off. “Eh, ya know. Beach, babes, a few drinks, lots of photos.”

Noctis slung his bag over one shoulder and made an indifferent face. “Got some good fishing in too. Might have had a bit more fun without the Glaives there though.”

“You know the rules,” Ignis offered.

Noctis huffed. “Yeah, I know I know. How was your trip. Hard to believe you guys got any snow at all with the weather we had. Do anything fun?”

Gladio crossed his arms. “We found ways to kill time in between snow shoveling.”

Prompto thought he saw a look pass between the advisor and shield, but it was gone the instant it appeared. He looked down and noticed bandages across the larger man’s forearm. “Gladio, your arm. What happened?”

Gladio glanced down at his bandages. “Oh, the usual. Just some havocfangs. No big deal.”

The two younger men perked up. “Really? What happened?” asked Prompto eagerly.

“Throw your bags in the back of the truck. I’ll tell you on the way to the Citadel.”

The two older men climbed into the cab while Prompto and Noct threw their bags into the bed of the truck. Noct took a moment to pull Prompto close and whisper into his ear. “Are your parents home?”

Prompto thought for a moment and shook his head. “No, they should be gone until tomorrow morning. They’re in Lestallum for the week.”

“Good,” said Noctis. “Ask Gladio if he can drop us off at your house. Say you need to upload your photos or something.”

Another blush stretched further along Prompto’s face. He nodded. “Alright.”

 

Maybe fifteen minutes later Prompto was waving at the truck as it drove away from his house. The entire ride Gladio was telling them the story of the havocfang attack, but honestly Prompto was only half listening. He wanted to get into his bedroom and he wanted to do it _now._ Somehow Noctis had the ability to keep his face completely neutral during the ride as he kept subtly sliding his hand up the inside of Prompto’s leg. Before the ride was over Prompto had to wrap his sweatshirt around his waist to hide the evidence of his arousal. Again.

Fumbling for his keys Prompto managed to get his front door unlocked. Once inside he dropped his bags and called “I’m home,” loudly and waited for a response. When none came he practically tackled Noctis against the wall, kissing him as desperately as his need for air.

“Eager, are we?” Noctis mocked. “What’s got you so worked up.”

“Noct. Shut the fuck up,” Prompto said as they stumbled into his bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him. They flopped down onto his bed and quickly stripped one another of their clothing before Noct repositioned himself between Prompto’s legs again. He stuck his tongue out and licked the length of Prompto’s now painfully hard member. He knew this wasn’t going to take very long.

He brought his head away for a second. “Do you have any supplies?”

Prompto was panting now. “Yeah. End table drawer.”

Noctis reached over and opened it up. Prompto watched as the prince’s eyes went wide. “Prom…” he pulled out a gratuitously large purple dildo. “Six, how on Eos do you-“

Prompto smacked it out of his hand and grabbed the lube and condoms himself. “Noctis. If you don’t stop teasing and fuck me right now I’m going to beat you with it.”

Noct laughed. “Okay okay, hand them over.” Prompto did and waited as Noct squeezed some lube into his hands and traced his fingers back over the blonde’s entrance. He inserted one and then two fingers easily as he returned lazy attention to his cock.

He was only doing this for a minute before Prompto was getting desperate. “Fuck…Noct, I can’t wait anymore.”

Noctis didn’t hesitate this time. Rolling the condom on he leaned over his friend turned lover and positioned himself. It hit Prompto for an instant that this was the first time Noctis had done this before he pushed forward and slid himself to the hilt in one go. Prompto cried out at the initial intrusion, but when Noctis started to move the spring of orgasm was winding up at record speed.

“Prom…Gods you feel good,” the prince gasped as his face and chest began to flush and his pupils expanded. He rested his head on Prompto’s shoulder as he began to move faster.

It only took about two minutes before Prompto reached up and grabbed the headboard as it banged against the wall behind it. “Noct… fuck don’t stop. Don’t you dare.” The words spilled out of his mouth an instant before his whole body tensed and he came. All the buildup over the past five hours left him in one glorious, electrifying instant.

Noctis trembled between his thighs and his breath hitched in his throat. “Fuck, Prom… so good…” he gasped before he leaned down and kissed him as he came. Moaning intensely into his mouth as he did.

Both utterly spent, Noctis didn’t even bother to pull out at first. He just lounged his sweaty forehead against Prompto’s chest and caught his breath. When he came back to his senses he looked up at him. “Sorry I… did I go too hard…or fast? I kinda got caught up in the moment.”

Prompto let go of the headboard and ran his fingers through sweaty slate colored hair. “You won’t break me. I promise.”

Noct smiled into his chest. “And what about this thing?” He gestured to the drawer with the toy in it.

Prompto blushed harder, if that were possible and let out a nervous chuckle. “Well… I guess you’ll just have to wait and find out.”

 

~X~X~

 

Thank you again to my 1000 followers on Tumblr! This was so much fun to write. These two are so deliciously awkward with each other. I love it.

Reviews are always welcomed. They give me life.

Thanks again!


End file.
